This Is Our Big Night
'This Is Our Big Night' is a Thronecoming Fanfiction written by Clawdeen Ghoul. Fairest of Them All! Apple sang, as she put on her pale pink blusher, she was so excited for the Thronecoming Dance, she has won Thronecoming Queen 4 times every year. Apple loved singing to the birds, that sat on her window ledge, waiting for the golden-blonded-girl to sing. Meanwhile, in the other half of the dorm, Raven Queen listened to music on her MirrorPod, and jumped on her bed, air-guitaring. Apple smiled as she rolled her eyes, Raven always did that, Raven was nervous for Thronecoming, she thought she might forget her words and she will throw-up, like she usally does when she does Debates in Debate-and-Speech class. She paused the song, went to her wardrobe and pulled out her Thronecoming dress, Apple went over and said 'It looks hexellent, totally you!', as Apple went to hug her dormmate, 'Uh.. Thanks, Apple! I haven't seen your dress, yet, can I see it now?' Raven asked, 'No.. sorry Raves but I want everyone to see it, for the first time, not just you!' Raven picked up her iThrone, she had a hext from her wonderladian friend, Madeline Hatter. As Raven put down her iThrone, she noticed Apple picking up her shoes, they were black and red, they looked stunning. The door opened, as a girl cart-wheeled in, as Apple and Raven burst into laughter. 'HELLOO! RAVEN, APPLE!' Maddie shouted, as Raven and Apple waved back, 'So let's hear your speech, Raves!' Maddie demanded, 'Fine! Ok!' Raven replied. MirrorBlogging! Ashlynn Ella Blondie Lockes Apple White C.A Cupid Raven Queen Madeline Hatter The Dance! Briar Beauty, was DJ-ing for the party, she was the only Thronecoming nomination, everyone had saw, everyone else on the Thronecoming court was getting ready for their Grand Entrance, Briar was dressed in a lovely baby pink gown, her mask represented a Unicorn. Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman were daning together, everyone staring at them, some were smilings, others were not. They weren't supposed to be together, however they are. Melody Piper took over the DJ-ing, whilst Briar had to join her Fairytale friends for their Grand Entrance. Suddenly, the big doors opened and all the girls, Raven Queen, Apple White, C.A Cupid, Blondie Lockes and Briar Beauty, they walked down the runway. Briar couldn't help but looking down at the ground, she didn't want anyone to see her nervous, suddenly, she bumped into someone and got Orange juice all over her Thronecoming gown, she was mortified, everyone was laughing at her, she went and ran off to her bedroom. Apple and Blondie went after her, but the teachers said 'She needs time alone', A boy ran out the big doors ran to Briars Dorm and knocked on the door. The Kiss! Briar wept 'Go away, I know it was funny but you don't need to tell me again', 'No, Briar, it's me, Hopper!' The Frog Prince said. 'Hopper,' Briar said as she opened her door 'What do you want', 'I wanted to see if you are okay' Hopper asked. 'I'm fine, I just need some time alone' Briar replied as she sniiffled. 'You know, Briar, since Hey-Diddle-Diddle-Middle-School, I know you never let anything get in the way of you,' Hopper replied with a smile. 'Haha, but my dress is ruined, and my hair!' Briar laughed. 'Well, I got you this, I got it for your Birthday but I was worried to give it to you' Hopper said as he pulled out a baby pink and hot pink short dress. 'Thanks! Now is my hair!' Briar said 'Hmm, well I don't know how to do hair, but she does' Hopper said as he opened the door and Poppy O'Hair came in. 'Hey Bri! I will help you!' Poppy said as she sat Briar down in the seat and started working on her hair. After 10 minutes of hairstyling, Briar was finally done, she turned around, Poppy and Hopper looked stunned. 'Thanks guys!' as she went to hug Poppy and kissed Hopper on the cheek. Hopper stuttered and turned into a frog, as Poppy caught him, she laughed. Nominees! As the whole school was dancing, the teacher's welcomed up all the Nominees for Thronecoming Queen, up to the stage, the Nominees were wondering where Briar was. Suddenly Headmaster Grimm started talking. 'Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman, to the 2014 Ever After High Thronecoming Dance, each Nominee for Thronecoming Queen will say a speech and each of you will have about 10 minutes to vote for ONE student, the topic is Bullying' Milton Grimm started 'Off you go, ladies' as the crowd cheered. Apple took a step forward on the stage, in her beautifull white, gold and red dress. Apple White took a step back, as everyone was cheering. Next Blondie Lockes stepped forward. Blondie Lockes stepped back and the crowd cheered Next C.A Cupid came forward. Cupid walked backwards, back int the line of Nominees. Raven came forward, as she got some boos and some cheers, Raven felt a tear come from her eye. Raven stepped back as she cried, and Cupid and Apple hugged her. 'I guess that is it..' Milton got interupted 'WAIT!' Hopper shouted as he pushed his friend onto the stage, Briar was in her new dress and started to mumble, she was nervous. 'Miss Beauty, are you ready for your speech?' Headmaster Grimm asked 'Y...yes' Briar said as she took the mic. Briar was crying The crowd cheered loudly The nominees went down off the stage and started to dance, as all the students went to put their nominations in the Box. And The Thronecoming Queen Is...! Milton Grimm called all the girls up onto the stage. 'I want to congratulate each and every girl on their speeches.' Milton started 'However only one must win, Ladies and Gentlemen the votes have came in' All the girls on stage, were holding hands. 'And The Thronecoming Queen Is...' Everyone was nervous. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the Ever After High 2014 Thronecoming is... ... ... ... BRIAR BEAUTY!!!!' As Briar walked to get the award, she looked shocked, and she noticed Raven crying, from all the bullying, she took the microphone from Headmaster Grimm and said 'Raven Queen is the Ever After High 2014 Thronecoming Queen!' As Raven cried more, she went to get the award, everyone cheered and stood up, Raven went to hug Briar and then before she could get the award, her BFFA Madeline Hatter went to give her a big hug, and the hug lasted for 5 minutes whilst people smiled at her! 'Thanks everyone! I would like to thank, Maddie, Cerise, Cedar, Kitty, Lizzie, Apple, but most importantly Briar Beauty, for giving this award to me!' The whole crowd cheered as they danced, suddenly a slow song came on and as everyone had a dance, except Raven, she danced with Maddie, but Raven felt a tap on her back, she turned around to see Dexter Charming, 'May I have this dance, my Queen?' Dexter said as he kissed Raven's hand, 'Yes, you may' Raven said with a smile, as she was lead to the middle of the dance floor, they were slow dancing all night long! <3 The End <3 Category:Clawdeen Ghoul's Fanfiction Category:Clawdeen Ghoul Category:Fanfiction Category:Canon Character Fanfiction